The Long Road
by Parable
Summary: An exraterrestrial invasion sends the Nations of Earth into disarray. Witness the bitter, and increasingly desperate, struggle over the years between the Earth nations - old friends and foes alike - against a greater menace bent on their destruction.
1. Chapter 1

My first fic, for those who review be brutally honest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

_____________________________________________________________________

**Ch. 1 It Begins**

Canada and England were at Canada's house engaged in a diplomatic battle of wits involving a new trade agreement. At least, that's what they had told everybody anyway. In reality they had gotten together for the sole purpose of watching the newest episode of their favorite show, which aired on a channel England did not get over at his house. Normally they would have done this at America's home since he had the biggest TV, but he had business with the Asian nations over some other economic issue. So to Canada's house England went instead with a pack of liquor and a bag of nachos. Together the two nations quickly fixed their snacks, set up the TV trays, and flipped on the TV.

And then it started raining. And then the satellite went haywire. And thus, the two nations found themselves without their show and no willingness to get soaked outside. So they did whatever they could to kill time – which ended up with them actually discussing the trade agreement they were supposed to be discussing.

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish."

Sort of.

A flash of lightning outside. England picked up a card from the middle of the dinning room table; The queen of hearts. "Then we agree to lower the tariff over the next several years?"

"Agreed," said Canada, "This will go into effect in eight months. Got any queens?"

England cursed and handed the queen he had just picked up to Canada. The younger nation added it to the one in his hand and placed both of them on the table with all his other fourteen matched pairs set up in four columns. England glared at the neat rows of cards then mournfully at his own two pairs. He hated this game, it required no real thinking, it was too short, and he never, ever, won. Still he could never just give up and examined his cards for something Canada had to have in his hand.

"Got any sevens?"

A loud crash from the front of the house told him someone had flung the door open. "America's here." Canada noted, obviously used to his brother barging in unannounced. "Go fish."

" – You were the one who wanted to go in the first place! Hello! Anybody here? The lights were on! Hello?" America's voice shouted over the heavy rain.

"But I never would have gone if you hadn't said you knew a shortcut!" came the protest of another, female voice.

"Looks like he brought a friend." England said quietly as he drew another card, the four of clubs. Louder he shouted towards the door, "We're in the kitchen, you nit!"

"And close the door, please! Your letting the rain in!" added Canada.

Loud footsteps followed by quick dainty ones announced the presence of a dripping wet and pissed off America and a smaller yellow raincoated figure with the hood covering her face. America gave a half-hearted wave, "Hey, Matt." He muttered and spotted England with surprise before looking past him at what remained of the nachos left on the counter and his expression changed instantaneously. With a whoop of glee he charged at the leftovers and began swallowing up the tortilla chips like they were the fruits of heaven. England spared him a look of distaste while Canada looked with dismay at the tracks of mud America had left in his wake. America tactlessly ignored his family while finishing off the plate.

"Ahem."

England and Canada turned back to the young woman in the raincoat as she lifted off her hood. A mass of unkempt dark hair with one strand in particular springing out and a Chinese Plum flower pinned in it framed her wet and pale face. She smiled sheepishly and gave a quick bow to both of them. "Hello Canada, Hello England. I'm sorry for showing up like this uninvited. Is there any place I can clean myself up?"

"Hello, Taiwan." They said at the same time. Canada pointed down the hall she had just entered from. "Go back and to the left there's a bathroom. You can wash up there."

She thanked him and turned around, pausing only to take off her shoes when she saw the mud from her entrance. A second later and a loud belch (followed by another look of disgust from England) indicated America had eaten all the leftovers.

"My God! I've been gallivanting halfway across the world because of her!" he exclaimed with exasperation before grabbing a roll of paper towels and drying his face and glasses off.

"We're right here so stop shouting." England snapped. "Why are you two together anyway?"

America opened the refrigerator and pulled out one of the remaining beer cans and popped it open before answering. "Remember that special Asian economics group thing China called up awhile back?" He took a long gulp while the other two nations nodded. "Well there was this big meeting for all the members, which doesn't include Taiwan!" The last part was said very loudly for the nation in question to hear. "Anyway, she's not a member, but I just so happen to an honorary one. So she asked me to represent her at the meeting. I said 'sure, I'd be glad to' cause I'm such a nice guy."

Here Canada smiled ruefully and England rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you should have gone anyway, with or without Taiwan?" England demanded.

"Why would I? All that economics stuff doesn't make any sense to me. I'm no good at it."

"Now isn't that the bloody truth." England said sarcastically.

"Uh, hey, how did the meeting go anyway, eh?" Canada put in before his brother could think of some biting retort to England.

"Booooooring!" America threw up his arms for emphasis, "It was all yadda yadda yaddda from China with some blah blah blah from Japan thrown in for good measure. All I did was sit there and repeat whatever Taiwan whispered in my ear whenever she wanted to say something. I spent most of the meeting having a rubber-band war with Korea. Then when that was all said and done she asked me if I could go with her to find a birthday present for Thailand. So again I say 'Sure, I'd be glad to.' Then she spends _hours_ looking for something and when she finally chooses some expensive outfit she doesn't even have enough money on her! So I pick up the tab. Then she a remembers she was supposed to drop off something for France but it's too heavy for her so she gets me to carry it all the way to his place for her!"

"You were the one who said it would be quick, that you knew a shortcut!" Taiwan shouted defensively from the bathroom.

"Because the map you gave me said there was a shortcut!" America shouted back.

"You were reading the map upside down!" she shrieked.

"Will you both stop shouting!" England roared.

_Why is this going on at my place?_ Canada thought to himself.

Taiwan came back to the dinning room, her hair neatly combed and pin neatly in place. The raincoat was gone and her normal dress that was underneath it was damp. She glared across the room at America. "Don't you heap all this on me." She said in a more subdued manner, "It's your fault we got lost on the way here. We were supposed to be at your house!"

"If we hadn't gone back to get you a raincoat we never would have –"

America suddenly clutched at his heart and fell to the floor, empty beer can hitting the counter and rolling off the other side. The other nations stared at the strange spectacle for a second before America's agony filled screams filled the room. Taiwan herself screamed in fright before clamping her mouth shut with her hands. England and Canada leapt from their chairs and rushed towards the now groaning America.

"Alfred? Alfred! What's wrong?" England shouted, not sure if the other nation could even make out what he was saying.

America could hear.

"Ch…Chicago." He said weakly.

"What did you say?" England asked as he and Canada carried America to the living room sofa. Taiwan moved ahead of them at put all the cushions on one side. They put him down just as he began to speak again.

"Chicago. San Francisco. LA. Denver. I can feel them. They're being attacked. Someone is attacking my cities!"

____________________________

Review please!


	2. Bits of Information

Thanks to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

________________________________________________

Ch. 2 Bits of information

"I can walk just fine, let me go!"

"We're not holding on to you to help you up, we're holding on to you to keep you down! Now stop struggling and sit down for one bloody second."

Taiwan watched as America's family tried to wrestle him back onto the couch while she stood by anxiously, not quite sure what to do. England held one arm while Canada grasped the other; both were obviously having a difficult time keeping a hold of America. No doubt had he been at full strength he could have just dragged them both along. Another apparent twist of his heart convinced him to relent however and he sagged back down. "Las Vegas…" he muttered.

The last jolt aside, America's pain was numbing. He could still feel it but it was no longer the gut-wrenching agony of before. Thus, passive and calm America didn't last long. No sooner did England and Canada let go of his arms did he leap back up again. He burst into a sprint, running so fast past Taiwan that she barely had time to make out the blind rage on his face before he reached the door – and get pulled back yet again by the other two males in the room before he could actually open it.

"Please, America, calm down and think for a minute." begged Canada.

"I don't have time to think. My people are dying, dammit!"

"And more of them will die if you just rush out there like an idiot with no weapon or plan or even an idea of who you are fighting!"

England's words seemed to resonate with America. At least he stopped struggling long enough for the others to relax their grip. When it became clear he wasn't going to make another run for the door they let him go. America immediately turned around and faced his former mentor, "Okay, now what?"

England adopted a look of calmness directly in contrast to America's confused anger.

"First, let's find out just what's going on" England cut off America's next outburst with a wave of his hand. "Yes, we know your cities are being attacked. But we don't know by whom, or with what, or why."

"Well let's find out then!" cried America.

Taiwan noticed England resisting the urge to roll his eyes again. Instead he turned to Canada. "Is the TV working yet?"

"I'll check."

Canada walked briskly back to the living room. England followed him but America turned and stared out into the rain from the small window in the door. Outside, lightning flashed. Far away thunder crashed in the gray clouds. America briefly became a black silhouette against the intense light from sky outside. The back of his head was facing her so Taiwan could not see the helplessness and pain that battled for control of his face. She didn't know it but Canada's house faced south; America was looking through the dreary weather to his own home. What she could was see that his hands alternated between making a fist and reaching for a gun which he didn't have. Taiwan wondered if she should offer some words of encouragement but nothing came to mind. What could she say? She didn't know what was going on any more than he did.

Just then America cursed loudly and jammed his hand into his pant pocket. "Stupid, why didn't I think of this before." he muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Taiwan asked as he punched in a few numbers and held the phone to his ear.

"My boss. If anybody knows what the hell is going on he – Are you kidding me?" America stared at his phone with disbelief. Taiwan leaned over his shoulder and read the 'No Service' highlighted on the phone's screen. America groaned in with something only slightly less than outright hatred towards his phone, squeezing it as if to choke the signal out of mechanical device. Taiwan seriously wondered if he was going to crush it in his hand.

"That's why I didn't think of it sooner," He muttered bitterly as he shoved the offending device back into his pocket, "I never get a signal up here. Damn lousy phone service." He turned to Taiwan.

"Can I use your cell?"

"Sure." She said, happy that she could finally do something. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone just in time for it to start ringing. She gave America an apologetic look before answering.

"_Wèi_?"

"Taiwan! Is that you?" Taiwan winced and held the phone a good distance from her ear. "Oh, thank God somebody finally answered!"

"Korea?"

"Yeah, it's me! I need help! I need help _right now_! There are these things falling from the sky and – Huh? Oh, shi –"

Over the phone came the sounds of rapid gunfire, followed by shouting and more gunfire. Taiwan stared at her phone in alarm and brought it back up to her mouth. America leaned in next to her to hear.

"Korea? What's wrong? Are you still there?" She shouted in the phone.

"I'm fine." came a shaky voice. "There's so many of these things! I tried to keep them in Pusan but more just landed behind the encirclement! Its street fighting right now, I'm getting out of here while I still can! Can you call America? I can't get a hold of him! And China won't answer his phone either!"

More gunfire. More shouting.

"Taiwan!" Korea sounded desperate. "Help me! Or get somebody to help me! They just keep coming! Where is everybody, for God's sake! I need –"

More gunfire. More shouting. An explosion.

The line went dead.

Taiwan and America stared at the phone in horror for what must have been a good twenty seconds, and then transferred the stares to each other. What on Earth was going on? Taiwan snapped out of it first and frantically punched in a number.

"Who are you calling?" America asked her now.

"Japan," she replied. The phone was ringing now. "Hopefully he can tell us what's going on."

The wait was mercifully short.

"Japan?" Taiwan spoke before her fellow Asian nation could get in a greeting. "Can you tell me what's going on in Korea and America right now? Who's attacking them?"

"_I'd imagine you would know better than I do, Taiwan. All you have to do is look out your window_." was Japan's calm reply.

_What was that supposed to mean?_ Taiwan wondered uncomfortably. Out loud she said, "I'm not at home right now. I'm at Canada's house."

"_Who_?"

From the living room England called out, "Hey, the tele is working now!"

America sprinted down the hall. Taiwan stayed put, still talking.

"Just tell me what's happening over there! Tell me everything you know."

"It appears that a large number of unidentified aircraft, or rather, spacecraft arrived several hours ago." Japan started, "Everywhere they've landed they have begun dispensing infantry and armored vehicles. Then they attack. It's the same everywhere; China, America, the Europeans. What I'm seeing live doesn't bode well for those nations being attacked. And those are just the countries being caught on camera. I fear this may be global."

"Are you serious?"

"I would not joke about something like this."

An icy feeling swept through Taiwan. _Was this really happening?_ _An alien invasion across the world? The entire world? _

In steady voice she asked, "What about my home?"

"As far as I can tell you are safe. The ships seem to be landing on the larger land masses. Island nations such as ours have escaped invasion for now."

Taiwan breathed deeply in relief. "Thanks for telling me."

"I wish I could say it was my pleasure, but this doesn't seem like the kind of news one really like to hear about, much less give. If you'll excuse me." Japan hung up.

Taiwan took another deep breathe and leaned against the wall, her phone falling to her side with her arm. This was too much to think about. Alien invasion? It was ridiculous. But America's pain and Korea's frantic pleas for help told her otherwise. And China was in serious trouble too if she could guess on what Korea and Japan said. So something was going on, but the entire world was under attack? That was impossible. Wasn't it? What was she supposed to do?

First things first. Whatever the truth of the matter was, she had to get home. Now

Taiwan pocketed her cell and walked to the living room. She was out of money and needed a ride. America? No he was probably going to be preoccupied with the state of his union. England though, he had to go east anyway to get home. The European could give her a lift halfway to home and she could find a way from there.

A blur sped past her. The door swung open, slammed shut and the blur was gone. Was that America? The sound of an engine and screeching of wheels came from outside.

"No, wait you bloody git!" England ran past her as well, followed by Canada. Taiwan turned around and followed.

England and Canada stood out on the front lawn in the rain watching the car break the speed limit, getting smaller and smaller. It was cold, Taiwan didn't have her coat and immediately began shivering.

"That's my car!" England bellowed.

"What's going on now?" Taiwan grabbed Canada's shoulder, "I thought he wasn't going to rush into this!"

Canada shook his head, "He wasn't until he saw on the news that the alien ships hit Richmond and are moving up to Washington, D.C."

Canada ran back inside the house. England continued to stare down the escaped car, angry and concerned enough to want to give chase yet rational enough to know he couldn't catch America on foot. Taiwan realized with a twist in her stomach that she wasn't going home any time soon.

The front door slammed shut again and Canada ran to the other car still in the driveway, which was his. Starting it up he shouted for England to get in. He looked at Taiwan, "Are you coming?" he said over the rain. Taiwan bolted for the car and jumped into the backseat. Flicking on the window wipers and heater, Canada grumbled about his impulsive brother before pulling out of the driveway.

"Alfred's knowledge of the roads doesn't do him much good until he gets into his own land." he said more to himself than to his passengers, "We take a shortcut here we can beat him to Colorado."

"I thought you said the aliens were attacking Washington" Taiwan said as she dried her face with her sleeve.

Canada actually chuckled despite the fact that his grip on the steering wheel was leaving his hands white. "Impulsive he may be, but my brother isn't completely dense. He wants a full picture of what's going on. So he's going to Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado."

Taiwan still did not understand. "What's at Cheyenne Mountain?"

England did. "N.O.R.A.D."

_______________________

Read and Review, please. I asked politely.


	3. Close Encounter

Thanks to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_______________________________

**Ch. 3 Close Encounters**

The rain had finally stopped but the afternoon sky remained dark and forbidding. The forest land was quiet. Birds did not resume their singing, the chattering and dashing of squirrels did not exist, beavers remained hidden inside their dams. Nature could tell when the unnatural was near, and nature reacted to the unnatural with silent fear.

The unnatural silence that had befallen the wet highway was broken by a lone car roaring southward.

"_Sorry, I'm busy at the moment. Leave a message and I'll get back to you later."_

Taiwan felt like ripping her hair out. An hour's worth of phone calls to all her nearest neighbors and nothing to show for it. She seriously hoped that Thailand was just sleeping on his side of the world. Concentrating, she did the math in her head and frowned. It was 6 AM over there. Thailand was an early riser; he should have been up by now and seen her twenty missed calls. Maybe he was just sleeping in? Staying in bed in the early morning like a normal person for once? That could very well be a possibility.

Rationalizing failed to sooth her worries. Biting her lip, Taiwan hit the **Send** button and called again.

In front of her Canada was fiddling with the radio. The American station they had been listening to once they had crossed the boarder had abruptly gone off the air and Canada was looking for a channel with news on the nearby area. In the passenger's seat England was engaged in a task similar to hers – calling every nation in Western Europe – and meeting about the same success as Taiwan was.

"Poland!" he cried eagerly, "Listen, I –" he stopped in surprise. Taiwan leaned in to hear what was on the other line.

" – _Just kidding! I'm not really, like, here right now. But leave a message and I'll pick up the phone for real next time."_

England all but snarled at the phone and hung up without leaving a message. Taiwan shook her head and looked back to her own phone. Same thing. Was everybody under attack already? Was her home under attack? It had been an hour since she had spoken to Japan, what had changed since then? Taiwan decided to give him another call. She scrolled through her contacts, hit his name, and held the phone to her ear. It rang. And rang. And rang.

Finally a voice, "_This is Japan speaking. I'm afraid I cannot make it to the phone right now. Please leave a message or call back at a latter time_."

Taiwan wasn't sure whether to chuck her phone out the window or just start crying. This was just too much for the island nation. Just what was going on back home? Were her people safe? Was the military mobilized? Why wouldn't her boss pick up the phone? Did the invaders land on the island? Could they attack by sea?

_Stop it_!

Worrying over things she had no control over was not going to help. She had to focus. For now she was stuck with America's family, the best thing she could do was watch what was happening here and continue to gather information from abroad. All she had to do was call everybody to find out what they knew. The only problem was that she had already called everybody she knew and no one was answering. How could she gather intel when their was no intelligence source?

Or was there?

Scanning her contacts again Taiwan came up with one name she had previously (and purposely) skipped: North Korea. Taiwan grimaced. North Korea had never really forgiven her for trying to help South during the war. Never mind that she hadn't actually done anything, the fact that a family member would do such a thing was enough for the rogue nation to blacklist her forever. Should she even call that psychopath? If the South was being invaded surely North was having problems as well. And the other Korea never answered any of her calls before. Still, sitting in the dark was worse than having to put up with North Korea's ranting. They were predictable, and at least they were something she was used to. She hit** Send** and waited.

"Hello? Switzerland?" England's relieved voice caused her to look up. "It's England, I – oh Liechtenstein? I thought this was – it is?" Relief turned to confusion. "So why are you – is that gunfire? Are you two under attack? By who?"

Both Taiwan and Canada listened attentively, straining their ears to hear what was going on in Europe.

"They're not human?" England was saying, "How many are there? Where did they land? Did you say on your _house_? Where are you now?"

"_At Austria's house, Hungary is here too_." Replied what sounded like a surprisingly calm Liechtenstein.

"_Is that England? Tell that bastard he better get his ass over here right now!"_

Still calm Liechtenstein said, "_My brother asks that you come back to Europe as quickly as possible, England. We really could use some help_."

"I can't. I'm at with Canada right now."

"_Who?"_

"Canada!"

A loud crash.

"_Sorry England, I'll call you back. The invaders just broke into the kitchen. Brother! I have the rocket_ –"

She hung up.

The car was silent. Canada stared straight ahead at the road. England took the phone from his ear and flipped it shut. Taiwan looked from one to the other, waiting for some other reaction. When she got none she looked down at her own phone. North Korea hadn't picked up. She had worried for nothing.

Canada cleared his throat.

"We should be at the airport in about half an hour, eh? From there we can arrange a landing near Cheyenne Mountain. Hopefully we can get there in time to meet Alfred."

Taiwan thought about that for a minute. She could get a plane to go home after they got to Colorado. Would America lend her one? Taiwan looked out the window and into the dark forest. _Yes, he would. _She thought. _Most of my military equipment came from America anyway_. Heck, why didn't she just ask Canada right now, he could loan her a plane at the airport.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Taiwan was taking in the now brighter scenery without actually processing what she was looking at in her mind. Thus, she didn't notice the alien ship flying outside her window until it was only half a mile above the forest. Then her eyes flicked up at the black blotch in the sky. Her mouth fell. Her eyes widened.

"Guys…"

Canada and England turned to see an ashen faced Taiwan gazing in horror outside the window. Head swiveled and now all three nations could see what was causing worldwide chaos.

The ship was still a ways off, but it was getting closer. It was big, easily dwarfing any water bound ship any of them had ever seen. A huge, egg shaped structure making its way down from the sky. Lights flickered on and off on the black hull. The bottom half of the bow looked like a giant dark windshield, reflecting the tree tops below it.

Canada slowed to a stop. One by one the trio got out of the car. Canada actually took off his glasses, wiped them on his sweater and put them back on. Taiwan and England just stood there, mouths agape.

The ship was emitting a low, deep hum. With a deliberate speed that indicated this was not a free fall it descended onto the forest below. Within minutes it had touched the ground, crushing trees and whatever wildlife that was unfortunate enough to be caught under it. The earth shook slightly. Terrified birds from the surrounding area chirped madly and scattered in all directions.

A minute passed before the nations or the ship seemed to do anything. The personified nations were fixated on the alien vessel, their vision of it much blocked by the trees in front of them. The vessel stayed silent and unmoving from their vantage point. Then the unmistakable sound of machinery reached them from the area of the alien ship.

Taiwan took an involuntary step back. England muttered something that sounded like, "Dear Lord."

"Maybe we should get going, eh?" said Canada. The others jumped at the suggestion and quickly climbed back into the car. Canada got into the drivers seat, put on his seatbelt with shaky hands, and fumbled with the keys for a moment before managing to get them into the ignition. The car came to life. Canada hit the gas. The sudden burst of speed sent Taiwan and England reeling back in their seats.

"Bloody hell!" roared England before quickly buckling his own seatbelt, "Are you trying to kill us!"

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible!" Canada yelled back, "Remember the news? Every time one of those things lands they begin attacking the closest human settlement. The town we're heading to is only thirty minutes away and there's no major military force here! "

"But this is the border!" Taiwan exclaimed as she pulled herself upright. "How can you not have anything here?"

" '_World's longest undefended border'_ remember?" said Canada as he made a gradual turn so fast it managed to throw Taiwan to the other side of the car and hit her head on the door. "A few checkpoints, local police, that's about it here anyway! And we gotta go fast, the towns on the other side of the forest."

"Shit." said England.

"Wait," Taiwan said as she got up, rubbing her head, "Are you saying we have to go _around_ the aliens to get out of here?"

"Basically."

Taiwan fastened herself in before doing anything else. Then she took out her phone again and called America.

"_Hi! US of A here! I'm off being a Hero somewhere. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

He'd had that same answering machine for decades now, despite having lost his appeal for being a 'Hero' awhile back. Familiarity did not bring comfort though. She wanted someone to talk to; someone who knew what was going on. Most of all she wanted to go home.

They drove for another twenty minutes with few words between them. Soon enough they started seeing houses along the side of the road. Twenty more minutes later, and they were at the airport with Canada booking a flight. It was a small airport, and no one seemed to realize yet that aliens were not too far out of the city (Canada had called the local police though, as well as the closest military force, his and America's) so there was little panic.

While Canada arranged for a plane Taiwan sat on a bench near the vending machine where England was buying something from. She let her head fall back and stared at the ceiling, fiddling with her hair absent mindedly. How could she keep her island safe from here? So far she hadn't felt any jolts of pain like America had, so she could assume that hundreds of people weren't dying at the moment. But for how long would that last?

"Worrying won't do you any good."

Taiwan lifted her head to see a solemn England standing above her with two sodas in his hands. She looked at him in surprise.

"What?" _Did he just read my mind_?

Instead of responding England offered her one of the sodas. "Thanks." Taiwan took it and checked the label (Diet Coke. Good, she was supposed to be dieting) before popping it open and taking a huge gulp. England opened his drink as well but refrained from drinking. After she finished he spoke again.

"I know how you feel, Taiwan. Helpless and confused. Not knowing just what is going on, feeling isolated from events both far and near. Wanting to be relived but can't stop thinking: what if I'm next? The enemy is just across the channel, can I stop this threat I know nothing about?" He took a swig of his soda, while Taiwan stared at him. When he finished he looked her in the eye. "Am I right?"

"I – Yes, how did you know?" the younger nation stuttered.

England smiled grimly, "Despite what we say and do, we island nations think alike. Such thoughts are always in the back of our minds. But more importantly, you can't keep worrying. No, I didn't say you shouldn't be concerned." he added quickly before Taiwan could protest, "I'm saying that having concerns does you little good unless you see to them constructively."

"Well how do I do that!" exclaimed Taiwan.

"Know your enemy, know yourself, and victory is never in doubt." England said calmly.

"What, you're China now?"

"Do you get what I'm saying?" England frowned.

"Yeah, but Sun Tzu isn't exactly the best help here." Taiwan moved her left hand up and down for emphasis, the right began crunching her half empty soda can, "We don't know a thing about the enemy, other than they're all over the world!"

"Then what do you know about yourself?" England leaned over her and pointed at Taiwan's forehead, causing the young woman to lean back in her chair with her eyes looking above to the older nation's uncomfortably close finger. He then actually poked her forehead.

"Where is your navy currently deployed? When's the last time you upgraded your aircraft hardware? What are your contingency plans for an aerial assault? Where to your plan to evacuate non-combatants?"

Each question came with another poke. Each poke seemed to literally drill England's words into her brain. What were the answers to those need-to-know questions? Taiwan knew them, each one. All at once she felt like an idiot. England was right. Instead of worrying she should have been working on ways to ease the fears. Just because she wasn't at home did not mean she could not find ways to do something productive.

England could see the light in Taiwan's eyes and he smiled. A real, genuine smile this time. Taiwan grinned back, her confidence restored.

"Even a little knowledge can go a long way in war." The bushy browed nation said.

"And now I know." Taiwan affirmed.

"And knowing is half the battle." replied England, "Well then, we best be going then, my dear. I believe we have a plane to catch."

___________________________

Next Time: While some nations are still in the dark, others have already been thrown into the fire. Witness the violent struggle in Europe as Austria, Hungary, Switzerland and Liechtenstein find themselves besieged by the invaders.


	4. World Aflame I

The Long Road, Ch. 4 – World Aflame first of all, I apologize to my readers for the long delay. Second of all I would like thank my reviewers. Third of all, I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I know I had promised several scenes of story but I felt it would be better if Egypt and France, and China got their own chapters. Thus, World Aflame will be divided into three parts.

Also, I do plan to stick around for this story and intend it to be a long one. If anyone has any ideas or would really like to see something happen in the story feel free to tell me and I consider it for a latter chapter. This is a world event so any canon Hetalia nation can be offered (except the old dead ones).

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

--------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 World Aflame I

_[Midnight]_

"Faster, faster, faster!" Austria shouted to himself as he ran down the bullet-ridden hall that led to his room. Voices from up front called his name but Austria ignored them

_I have to get it! I have to get it!_

Easier said than done. The electricity was out. The aristocratic pianist was running in firelight emanating from outside the shattered windows that turned the hall into a mixture of orange and dancing shadows. He leapt over a fallen support beam that had crashed through the ceiling, crunching broken glass under his feet. Austria flinched as bullets whizzed by his head. He didn't bother to look or fire back. He ducked low and crawled under the next beam, cursing as he felt his left hand being cut on a long shard of broken glass. He paused, breathing heavily for a moment before wiping the blood on his pants and continuing forward as fast as he could. Glass littering the floor hampered his movements though. Austria cut his hand again and then his knees. He ignored the pain, much like he'd been ignoring the twisting of his organs since Vienna had started taking shells two hours ago, and continued down the hall on his hands and knees.

_Almost there!_

The spatter of gunfire was joined by the sound of several sets of boots rushing down the hall behind him. Orders in a language he could not identify were shouted. Austria quickly got to his feet and, racing hunched down, cleared the last legs of the hall. More gunfire followed him all the way into the bedroom. Austria threw himself out of harms way just as the bullets entered the doorway and destroyed the vase at the end of the room.

The room was dark, almost pitch black but for the moonlight and dim glow of the fire outside shining through the only unbroken window left in the house. It did not matter though. Austria knew what he was looking for. He crossed the room and went to the nightstand on the other side of his bed. Putting down his gun, he used his good hand to open the drawer and shoved some letters and music sheets out of the way. Austria squinted and looked in closer.

"Where is it?" he muttered as he tossed papers out of the drawer.

The enemies in the hall way were getting closer. He could hear them murmuring as they proceeded cautiously towards his room. Austria moved frantically.

And there it was. Despite the circumstances Austria broke into a grin. He snatched it up and clasped it tightly in his hand.

His joy was short lived. The second he turned around the strange soldiers arrived at his door. They saw him. He saw them. They had guns; his was on the nightstand behind him. There were three of them and one of him.

Austria paled.

_Oh, dear._

The aliens advanced, raised their weapons – and turned their heads ninety-degrees at the sound and sight of a frying pan being hurled through the window.

A grenade followed.

In what would become one of many bizarre incidents during early days of the war, Austria witnessed in surprise as the alien soldiers actually ran out of the room and back into the hallway following the landing of the two projectiles. The frying pan had landed in the room, a few meters from the window. The grenade was the one that landed in the hallway.

The hallway exploded. A body flew back into the room. The blast was far enough into the hall to not even come near the side of the room he was in but Austria ducked behind the bed anyway.

"Roderich!"

Austria looked up. Poking through the hole in the window was the head of his ex-wife. Next to her was his ex-best friend breaking the rest of the glass with the butt of his rifle.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Switzerland yelled at him as he smashed more of Austria's property, "Get out here before the rest of them come!"

The bespectacled nation ran to the window. Hungary held out her arm as Switzerland cleared away the last of remnants of the window pane. Bloody hand met feminine hand (with a rather unfeminine grip) and Austria was pulled out of his house. No sooner did his feet hit the ground did Hungary pull him into a strong embrace.

"Thank God, you're okay!" she cried into his chest while squeezing him tightly. Austria wanted to return her strong embrace. He wanted to do more actually, he wanted to kiss her, sweep her off her feet, kiss her again.

But he couldn't do that. Not yet. Besides, now really would not be appropriate time for such an open display of affection; he was injured, they were still under attack, his house was in shambles, and Austria was now fairly certain that the source of the fire out front was his car. Austria could only awkwardly hug her back; one hand was full and the other was bleeding still and rest his chin on her head. They stayed like that for several blissful moments

A burst of gunfire killed those moments. Switzerland cursed, took aim, and fired into the house again.

"Hey!" snapped the trigger-happy nation, "Save the love-fest for latter! We gotta get out of here!"

More aliens were coming into the room over the bodies of their fallen comrades. The one in front let loose a hail of fire from his weapon. The three nations ducked. Switzerland reached into his pocket at pulled out a radio.

"Lili! Bring the pick-up around back! Don't stop, just slow down long enough for us to jump in the back!"

Static. Then, "_Roger, Brother. I'm on my way._"

Switzerland shoved the radio back into his pants and scowled at Austria and Hungary. "Once she comes by, we run. Got it?" he snapped. The former couple nodded.

"Where are we going?" Hungary asked.

Switzerland peeked up into the house and fired several times, forcing the invaders back down the hall again. "Somewhere that isn't here first of all. We can figure out the rest latter."

_Not much of a plan_. Austria thought. _But it was better than nothing_.

"Austria, your hand!"

Grabbing Austria's wrist, a worried Hungary examined the huge cut on his palm. Blood was smeared all over and continued to ooze from where the glass had sliced him. Austria had ignored the pain up till now but Hungary's attention made him realize how much his wound actually hurt.

"It's alright," he said nevertheless, "Just a flesh wound."

"Like hell." growled Switzerland who was watching them from the corner of his eye, "What'd you cut yourself with, a machete?"

"Window glass." Austria muttered, adding under his breath: "From the ones you shot up."

Hungary let go of his hand and pulled off her bandana (a deep green one that Austria had bought for her). She tore off a strip, noticing for the first time the blood from Austria on her own hand. After wiping it off on her skirt, the female nation took his hand again and wrapped the cloth strip tightly around the wound. Austria winced, but said nothing.

"I can't believe –" Switzerland said in between shots, "after all these years –" shot "I am still –" shot "saving your useless skin." Return fire forced him to duck. "And for God's sake, why the hell did you run back into the house for anyway?"

Austria clutched the item in his hand tightly, not answering. He could see that Hungary noticed the action but thankfully did not ask him anything.

More gunfire, this time from farther away. Another sound; a motor. A pick-up truck flew in from around the corner, horn blowing as if they had not already noticed it yet. The windows were down. Austria could make out the shape of a small young woman at the wheel. She slowed down as she neared them.

"Brother! Hurry up, they're right behind me!" Liechtenstein cried out.

Switzerland grinned in relief. "Awesome timing, I was just about out of ammo."

The aliens in the house switched targets and began firing at the vehicle. Liechtenstein ducked and hit the gas. The car lurched forward. Liechtenstein yelled at them again to hurry up

The Switzerland pulled out another grenade, yanked out the pin and released the lever. He waited a second before chucking it over the window, then sprang up pulling Austria and Hungary with him. He shoved the ex-couple towards the car.

"Go go go go go!"

Austria stumbled but Hungary grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. His legs stung; there were still glass shards in his knees that he had forgotten about. Switzerland fired off a few rounds back into the house before running. The trio ducked low as the invaders resumed firing.

A moment later the grenade went off.

The nations caught up to the creeping truck. Switzerland leapt into the back then held out his hand for Austria. Without thinking the exhausted Austria grabbed it. Switzerland did not immediately pull up the other nation, instead giving him a hard stare, his eyes piercing into Austria's. Austria returned it. Switzerland grumbled something that Austria did not quite catch before pulling his former best friend up into the pick-up. Hungary scrambled up right after them.

"Go, Lili! Go!" Switzerland yelled while pounding on the back window.

Liechtenstein sped up. The pick-up lurched and jumped over the hilly area before hitting the road, tossing the bed's occupants backwards like ragdolls. Austria hit the back along with Switzerland before Hungary fell onto them both.

"Ow." Austria said.

"Get off of me." growled Switzerland. Hungary scrambled off his lap (putting all of her weight on Austria in the process) before situating herself on the other side of Austria.

Gunfire again, but to Austria it sounded distant and soon disappeared altogether. The truck continued to speed away from the wreckage that was his home. Austria was too tired to look back. The pain in his legs was dull, though a fresh spasm in his stomach told him Dornbirn was now under attack. Hungary wrapped her arms around him and gave him a look of concern. He put his arm over her shoulder reassuringly. To his left, Switzerland sat motionless, eyes staring down, most likely assessing the damage his own people were undergoing.

Austria looked up at the stars. The road had no lights so the little lights in the sky shined brightly, peacefully, twinkling merrily, oblivious to the panic that they watched over. They looked so nice. He wanted so much to gaze at them, sit with Hungary and forget everything else.

The sky rumbled as unearthly aircraft roared across the night sky. Blacker than the night itself, hundreds of them flew over the road, blocking out the stars from where they had come. No doubt on their way to destroy his cities and slaughter more of his people.

Austria closed his eyes and lowered his head.

The sky didn't seem so nice anymore.

______________________________________

Next time: The quite nights of Egypt are shattered by the attack. Aliens swarm through the desert, wiping out all who stand in their path. Caught in the middle is France, who must help evacuate a city while Egypt holds off the invaders.


	5. World Aflame II

Well I'm late. I haven't given up on this thing yet though! Just been wrapped up in college. But no excuses! I stayed up forever trying to finish this and it ends up being the shortest chapter yet. Thing will get better I promise. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

_________________________________

**The Long Road Ch. 5 World Aflame II**

[_1:00 AM_]

Flames danced from one floor of the small building to the next. The huge fire joined its brethren from down the street in illuminating the small city block. Support structured groaned as the upper levels of the buildings collapsed on them, then collapsing themselves on the ground floor. Even as the inferno consumed one structure it jumped over to its neighbor to repeat the process. Telephone poles hit by artillery or enveloped by flames toppled over. Heated glass shattered and broke, falling onto the ground below.

One such glass pane fell to close for comfort to the personification of France. He jumped a few meters forward, almost tripping over a piece of rubble. The frantic yells of Egypt's people forced him to quickly regain his composure. People were counting on him.

Waving the flashlight in his hand France motioned for the river of civilians to keep moving "Everyone stay calm!" he shouted over the river of people heading his way. "Don't panic and don't shove! Stay together! Just follow the road to the bridge. Stay away from the buildings!"

No one was calm. Everyone was panicking and shoving. The only reason everyone was staying together was that they were all heading towards the bridge anyway. How many people were in this place? At least everyone was staying away from the buildings. Although, France had to admit to himself, that was probably more due to the fact that they had become piles of rubble or blazing death traps then to any of the directions he was giving in his broken Arabic.

His phone started ringing again. France ignored it as he had ignored the last hundred calls he had received while directing traffic. What on earth was so important that everyone kept pestering him? Normally it was the other way around and France had not told anybody he was vacationing in at Egypt's place so if they were calling about this invasion then what made them think he would know anything about it?

Above the din of the escaping townsfolk France could hear the roar of low flying aircraft. He looked up, not really seeing anything but following by sound the trail of what he assumed were F-16 fighter jets. _About time_, he thought. France did not have any idea who was invading Egypt but none of his African neighbors could stand long against the quiet Nation.

More aircraft streaked past the town as another volley of artillery shells fell into the city. The ground rumbled and some citizen cried out and dropped to the ground. France moved to help them but their nearest neighbors beat him to it, stopping their rush to safety to lend a hand. France watched the people rejoin the fleeing denizens of the city before resuming his flashlight waving and pointing.

"Everyone stay calm! Don't panic!" to himself he muttered, "Next time I'm vacationing at Spain's!"

*****************************

Atop a sand dune Egypt's car sat alongside several police vehicles as they observed the invaders while artillery fire went over their heads.

Egypt was both grateful and resentful for the night's full moon. Grateful because on this cloudless night he could see very clearly everything concerning the enemy. Where they were, how many of there were, what they had with them, where they where coming from. Resentful because he had a feeling that if he had not been able to see all of that he would be feeling more confident than he currently was.

Barely 10 miles away in a barren strip of land a line of artillery pieces belched fire into the small city behind him. Soldiers (or what Egypt assumed were soldiers) swarmed about like locust between the guns and the city, ahead of them a wave of some sort of vehicle Egypt did not even pretend to recognize shaped like a cigar with a turret in the front kicked up dust as they sped towards Egypt's confused and frightened people. The moonlight wasn't enough to guess their numbers accurately but the Arab nation estimated at least 50,000 that he could see on the ground at the moment. And of course, the black ship that had discharged all of this towered in the background like a forbidden mountain from ancient legends.

Whoever it was attacking him, they definitely were not Ethiopia.

The binoculars Egypt had been holding in front of his face were lowered and left dangling around his neck. He frowned. Aliens? This was ridiculous. England had mentioned America had an alien for a friend but he also insisted he could see unicorns so Egypt had not taken him seriously. Could this truly be happening? His eyes didn't lie. There was a spacecraft in front of him and France had seen it too. But why were they attacking? What did they want?

Egypt shook his head. What was the point of those questions? What was important right now was that they were attacking him and he had to stop them.

Jets roared overhead. Egypt ran back to his car just in time to hear the flight leader over the radio.

"_Target is verified. Good God what the – what is that?"_

Egypt turned on the com that patched him into the planes. "Pilot, don't lose focus. Take out those guns immediately."

They recognized his sparingly used voice as the same one who had ordered them here in the first place. "_Yes, sir."_ Came the trained reply.

The jets continued on their path towards the new enemy, resolve taking over fear. All 10 aircraft soared right over the advancing alien ground forces as they neared their targets. Egypt looked through his binoculars again and stared at the cannons that had just become targets. A minute later the missiles struck and large blossoms of fire erupted behind the enemy lines. The guns destroyed were only a fraction of those that were pounding the city. The undamaged ones continued their assault as if nothing had happened. Nevertheless the police men around him cheered and Egypt cracked a smile as the pilot he had talked to announced gleefully, "_Confirmed strike. We have a confirmed strike on the enemy position!"_

The F-16's made a gradual turn for another attack while aliens wandered about in rage and confusion where the guns had just been. Scattered burst of gunfire filled the desert as some uselessly turned their personal weapons on the jet fighters which had long since passed by. Egypt finally got a clear view of their tall frames silhouetted by the flaming wreckage.

The joyful shouting abruptly stopped when the ship began making sounds.

*******************************

Could people really be this stupid?

"_Mademoiselle_, I know they very lovely clothes but you be going now." France said as soothingly as possible to the tightlipped woman. The roller suitcase behind her was packed with stylish western clothes that most have cost a fortune. They were also really heavy, the woman had been dragging the case down the street at a snail's pace until France had finally noticed her.

"No! These are priceless." The Egyptian woman snapped, tugging the handle behind her. "I spent a fortune in France on these!"

Well, he couldn't fault her for good taste. "Please," he insisted though, "It is dangerous here. You can come back later for them." France attempted to pull her hand off the handle. She slapped his arm and shouted an insult.

"I'm not leaving them. What if someone comes and steals –"

What sounded like the roar of a tidal wave from above cut off the rest of her sentence. France scanned the sky, fearful of enemy aircraft. The night suddenly became much brighter as a huge beam of light streaked across the sky above. Everyone froze and looked up then quickly looked down. The red-white beam glowed as bright as the sun and France could feel the heat pulsating from it. The beam moved leftwards at an astonishing speed before abruptly sputtering out of existence. False day was replaced by the fire-lit night once more. It had lasted a mere ten seconds.

France was still fixated on the night sky when the rich woman finally let go of her suitcase and began running down the lane towards the bridge. Within a second everyone was following her. If there had been panic before pandemonium now infected the populous as they stampeded over each other on their way to safety.

*****************************

Egypt did not like to talk. He could when we wanted to but that was not often. He preferred to listen, hear what others had to say, then act accordingly. But for the first time in fifty years he was genuinely speechless.

Ten fighters had been attacking the enemy with little opposition. Then that – what could he call it? Beam cannon? A laser beam cannon? Had appeared atop the ship. It fired.

Now his air squadron was gone. Ten 14 million dollar planes and their irreplaceable pilots lost to the gigantic beam.

Just what was he facing here?


End file.
